


One After Another

by PettyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blackmail, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, Loneliness, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyWaffles/pseuds/PettyWaffles
Summary: Senior year of high school has been nothing but a disappointment to Matthew since it began.  With his parents and brother barely being around long enough to hold a simple conversation and his lack of good, quality friends, Matthew has never felt more alone in his life, but that's about to change once he and a certain teacher get to know each other a little better.





	One After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first story I'm posting on this site. This really isn't how I make my stories, they are usually a lot more thought out and have a deeper storyline but actually writing those kinds of stories takes a while and at the moment I'm pretty busy but I just wanna fill my time with something so here this is. If you have any questions or comments you'd like to share please do, even if it's just a random "hello, my cat farted." or a "You used the wrong there in paragraph fifteen, sentence two, word four." all are welcomed. I'll try and post as often as I can but depending on how school goes I can't make any promises on how often updates will happen. So thanks and hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter One~ Caught Red Handed!?/My Life is Ending...

Matthew sat and stared blankly into the nothingness that was the back of a girl’s head who sat in front of him in his most hated class of all, physics. Her long, tight, black curls that sprung straight out in every direction were mesmerizing in their gravity defying ways, much more important and in more need of study than whatever his old, balding teacher in the front of the classroom was going on about. Matthew couldn’t even remember this girls name, she was one of the younger, smart kids who got placed in this class along side some seniors. 

Matthew wouldn’t even have bothered to take this class in the first place if it wasn’t for his brother, Alfred’s, insistence that he take the extra science course along with him. He couldn’t understand why his brother had been so set on them having all the same classes, he claimed that it was their last year together before being separated for college but Matthew knew he just felt bad that Matthew had a rather uneventful high school life, well, at least compared to Alfred. Even though Alfred was a real brainiac when it came to math and science stuff, he was deep down nothing but a party animal, to him, if you weren’t getting wasted every Saturday then your weekend was wasted. 

Glancing over, Matthew saw his brother sitting beside him, comfortable solving the problems and equations in the packet they had been handed a few minutes before, Matthew had already decided to work on his later that night, no energy at all at the present time to begin. Alfred was probably planning on meeting up with some friends that night so he was trying to get it done now. 

“Goody two shoes…” Matthew whispered to himself while still staring at his brother. Alfred caught the comment and gave his brother a little glare before continuing his work, already half way down the page, but not forgetting to send a little bird Matthew’s way, making the wavy haired brother smile. 

The room had been dimmed as much as possible due to the intense summer heat outside, the beginning of the school year had shown to be a miserable one, leaving students drenched in sweat by the time they managed to get home. The darkness and humidity of the room only caused Matthew’s eyes to become heavy, tempting him with the relief of sleep. He fought against it though, he knew this teacher, if he were to fall asleep it would surely lead to a long, and unnecessary lecture. 

Matthew tried his best to focus in on what the man in front of the room was talking about, something about dividing speed by time and something, something, something… Before he even realized what he was doing Matthew got up out of his seat, Alfred looked up from his work to see what his brother was doing, and walked over to the back of the room. 

The old man’s lecture carried on without fail as Matthew signed out on the clipboard in the back before grabbing the plastic hall pass. Matthew was sure to put his sign out time as a few minutes later than the real time, so it wouldn’t look like he spent half the period goofing off, and even if anyone in the classroom did notice his prolonged absence no one would really care, it was Matthew after all. 

Leaving the room was like stepping into another world, a familiar world but another world at that. The usually busy halls were completely empty, not a soul in sight, even the classrooms were silent as well, that's how it was on the hot days, some teachers even allowing for nap times to escape the torturous heat. 

The boy’s bathroom wasn’t far from the physics room, it was just around the corner. Inside was a poorly kept after space, the walls stained whatever was thrown around on this during that year’s football camp and piles of used chewing tobacco filled one of the sinks in the corner. Matthew wanted to cover his nose at the smell of body spray and urine but decided against it, if he was going to be staying in here for a few minutes he may as well just get used to it. 

Matthew picked the teacher’s stall in the far corner of the room, the only stall in the entire place that would probably be remotely clean and sat himself down on the toilet seat. It wasn’t long before he began switching between Instagram, Tumblr, and Snapchat on his phone mindlessly, not even paying attention to anything that came up. He only really stopped to look at a snap Alfred posted from a few minutes ago of Matthew staring blankly in physics, fighting sleep, with the caption ‘ten bucks he falls out of his seat’. Matthew rolled his eyes at the post and was sure to tell off Alfred later for taking a picture of him without his permission. 

Suddenly the sound of running feet entered the room and destroyed the silence. Matthews’s heart jumped for a moment at the sudden intrusion and almost dropped his phone. The invading human quickly opened a stall door to Matthew’s left and began swearing to himself, his voice sounded familiar. Matthew looked under the rows of stalls to get an idea of who this person was when he saw a pair of nicely kept black dress shoes, the kind a student wouldn’t be caught dead wearing, facing the toilet, not using it for its main purpose. 

Assuming that the other was sick and in need of the nurse, Matthew quickly left his stall and looked into the open one two down from him. Inside, getting onto his knees was none other than Matthew’s trigonometry teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt. 

“Mr. Beilschmidt, are you okay?” Matthew asked softly as always, he didn’t really know the teacher well, this was his first year teaching and wasn’t one to speak often with students unless it had something to do with math. Beilschmidt quickly turned towards Matthew, panic clearly spread across his even paler than usual face. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” He quickly defended, Matthew had no idea what he was talking about until he noticed the little sandwich bag Mr. Beilschmidt was holding. 

“Wow…” Matthew suddenly laughed out a little to himself, who would have thought that his teacher was a stoner. Mr. Beilschmidt’s face grew red but he quickly dumped the herb into the toilet water, almost angrily standing up and giving it a harsh flush by kicking the handle. 

The man quickly turned to the boy, anger in his eyes but self-control still holding him calmly and professionally. “Matthew, I know you, you wouldn’t tell anyon—“ 

A rage began to fill Matthew when he heard his teacher begin. He was a pushover, wasn’t he? Of course, he’d do anything you told him because he was Matthew. Matthew wouldn’t dare do anything that would challenge authority, would he? He's just spineless, nothing like Alfred, he was the easy brother. No one has to worry about Matthew, why even look at him? 

“You’re breaking a big school rule, Mr. Beilschmidt.” Matthew suddenly said, cutting the teacher off, a look of shock crossed his face at the boy’s sudden defiance. “And you’re a teacher, a new one at that.” Matthew didn’t even know who was speaking anymore but he began to feel himself beginning to loom over the man, a strength coming over himself that he never really knew. Of course, he wouldn’t tell on Mr. Beilschmidt, that would be so uncool but at the same time he couldn’t let this man think he was a pushover, he was so tired of it. 

“Matthew, please…” Beilschmidt whispered almost pleadingly to the boy, his eyes beginning to fill with worry. “They’re doing a drug search today, I had to get rid of it before the dogs came! I usually don’t bring it to school, I forgot it was in—“ 

“Attention, all students are to report to their classrooms, all students are to report to their classrooms, thank you.” One of the women who work in the main office came over the loud speaker and said this, breaking the growing tension between the boy and the teacher, announcing that the search was beginning. 

“Please, Matthew!” Beilschmidt finally almost yelled when he saw the boy suddenly move to leave. Fear was clear on the teacher’s face, he was a new teacher that could easily be fired right on the spot if he were found out, the boy could ruin his life and he knew it. All of his hope was in this kid not saying anything. 

Matthew just turned to him and gave him a little shrug with a smile, quickly leaving the room. He won.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The rest of the day had passed quickly, in only an hour the entire memory of the drug search had left everyone's minds, nothing in the school had been found so it was rather uneventful. But Matthew knew that his trigonometry teacher most definitely did not forget, the horrified look on his face as Matthew had left the boy’s restroom showed how much he would fret and dread over the rest of the day. 

While Matthew would have usually felt good about finally showing that he was not someone to easily look over he did begin to feel a sting of guilt hit him during the period after the confrontation. He didn’t have anything against Mr. Beilschmidt, he thought he was a good person, even if he was cocky as all hell at times. Matthew didn’t want to be hated by him and it was only during lunch that he began to fear that Beilschmidt might try and take his anger out on Matthew’s grade. He never was good at math to begin with but the man had the power to easily fail him, and for a senior that is life destroying. 

As the hours ticked on and on until eighth period where Matthew would be in Beilschmidt’s class he began to dread his actions more and more. Why had he done such a thing? He should have just told him that he’d keep quiet about it, there was no reason to cause the man so much worry! This was his job we’re talking about! 

But despite these feelings of guilt, Matthew became angry with himself for even feeling bad about it. Why does he have to ruin any moment where he stands up for himself?! He is not the spineless loser everyone thinks he is! He can be just as intimidating as anyone else! Matthew is a man not a slug! 

By the time Matthew found himself standing outside of Mr. Beilschmidt’s room he had been asked a good seven times by other students if he was alright. The inner turmoil must have been plain as day on his face. With a deep breath Matthew headed into the room, the loud chatter of his fellow peers brought him slight comfort, at least they found nothing out of the ordinary. 

Matthew scanned the room quickly for Beilschmidt but found him to be absent from his usual spot behind his desk in the far right corner. Anxiety growing, Matthew sat quietly at his desk, only nodding when one of Alfred’s friends told him something that he didn’t pay any attention to. 

Matthew’s hands shook as he stared down at them. Why was he so nervous? Suddenly a blur of white came into the room and his heart stopped. Matthew didn’t look up, he couldn’t, he couldn’t look his teacher in the eye after all of the trouble he is probably causing him. Mr. Beilschmidt must hate him. 

“Let’s get to our seats and quiet down please.” Mr. Beilschmidt muttered but was loud enough for the rest of the class to hear him and follow his orders, they could tell he was not in a good mood. Matthew could hear the stress in his voice or was it anger, he couldn’t even tell. With every step Mr. Beilschmidt took around the room, Matthew only grew more and more paranoid. 

After a minute of hearing the young teacher tapping away on his keyboard, Matthew finally built up the courage to look up and over at the man. He didn’t know how to feel at the sight of him, before his eyes was not his teacher. The man sitting behind the desk had the hair of someone who was running their fingers through it all day, leaving it standing up in several different places, nothing like its usual well kept style. His tie that he had been wearing earlier was missing and the top two or three buttons of his shirt were undone, his professional atmosphere was gone along with the cool and relaxed face he usually had when he was at this computer. 

Matthew’s chest was heavy with guilt, sure Mr. Beilschmidt could be a dick sometimes but he didn’t dissever to feel like a student hated him enough to ruin his career. Matthew wouldn’t blame the guy if he decided to fail Matthew. 

As class began and Mr. Beilschmidt started to instruct the class he stayed at the front of the room and walking up and down the same two rows of desks, far away from where Matthew sat. Matthew found it hard to concentrate on everything that was being said and ended up staring blankly at the few notes he had managed to take down the entire class period, the writing sloppy and shaky due to his quaking hand. 

A class that was only forty-five minutes managed to feel as if it were well over two hours as Matthew began to watch the clock, itching for the numbers to finally hit the ever so needed end of the period. If only he could sneak out to—

“Matthew, you dropped this…” Matthew jumped at the sound of the white haired teacher standing beside his desk. Looking up he saw Mr. Beilschmidt’s face placed in an almost sad look, nothing like the mocking smirk he usually wore during his lessons. Matthew’s mouth was too dry to say anything but Beilschmidt went ahead anyway. “Matthew, here.” 

No one in the class had noticed, everyone else was basically half asleep at this point and most had their heads on their desks. Matthew looked down at what Beilschmidt was holding and saw that it was a small, folded piece of paper. Matthew had never seen the thing in his life but took it anyway when the teacher thrust it towards him. 

Beilschmidt walked away and continued on with his lesson just as he had been the rest of the class, Matthew clenched the neatly folded piece of paper in his hand and had to will himself to even open the thing. Was it a note? Maybe it was just a regular piece of paper left on the floor from another class. But if that was the case Mr. Beilschmidt wouldn’t have even bothered to pick it up, he would have just left it for the janitor to sweep up later. What could be on it? Was it a threat? Another plea to keep his mouth shut? He began to sweat. 

Loosening his grip and giving the man another glance, he was now writing down a formula to a problem on the board, Matthew began to open the piece of paper. Upon its opening, Matthew saw that it was indeed a note but it took him a moment to calm his nerves enough to comprehend what it said. 

‘Stay after class, I need to speak with you.’

If Matthew’s heart fell at the sight of those words they must have only fallen half way down because it was the sudden sound of the dismissal bell that caused it to go crashing to his stomach. This was it, the big confrontation. 

Everyone began to quickly get out of their seats and head out the door, ready to finally get on with the rest of their day, but Matthew didn’t move an inch. Matthew waited until a girl who had been chatting with Mr. Beilschmidt about when the next test was going to be left until he got out of his seat, turning towards the man now leaning on his large, paper stacked desk. 

“Mr. Beilschmidt…” Matthew muttered, not even looking the man in the eye. 

“Did you tell anyone?” Beilschmidt’s voice was harsh, it wasn’t a tone that Matthew had ever heard from the man before, causing him to jump. 

“No, sir, I didn’t.” 

“Do you want me to raise your grade or something, is that it?” The sudden question broke Matthew from his shameful persona. Raise his grade? Did he think that he was trying to blackmail him? 

“My grade?" Matthew basically chokes out the words. 

Mr. Beilschmidt takes a few steps closer to Matthew his voice becoming more hushed, probably due to the still open door on the other side of the room. “You have to be working at some kind of angle, I know you, you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t want something.” 

There it was again, someone thinking that they knew everything about Matthew, underestimating him, maybe he just wanted to do this for sick reasons, maybe he wasn’t the nice person everyone thought he was. “I don’t want anything from you, Mr. Beilschmidt, I swear.” 

“Then why would you act the way—“ Mr. Beilschmidt’s voice was beginning to rise, anger filling his eyes slightly but was suddenly cut off when a loud knock was heard from the other side of the room causing them both to jump. 

Across the room, standing in the doorway with a large grin fading from his face as he began to read the atmosphere was Alfred. He looked back and forth between his brother and the teacher for a moment as a small, unnoticeable blush began to appear on his cheeks. “Mattie, I umm… sorry, but are you ready?” He flusteredly asked. 

Alfred’s arrival was a breath of fresh air for Matthew, who was becoming more and more uneasy in the presence of his angering teacher, he was happy with this new and unexpected escape. “Yeah, I’m ready!” He exclaimed quickly, grabbing his bag from the side of his desk and meeting his brother at the doorway, rushing past him out of the room. 

Matthew kept his head down and moved fast, Alfred easily caught up with him halfway down the hall and quickly began to not so quietly question his brother. “Ew, Mr. Beilschmidt, seriously?” 

“What are you yapping about?” Matthew growled. 

“I know you’re like that and the pickings are slim but he's way too old for you, dude.” Alfred laughed out, his snort echoing down the empty halls. “The guy would probably break a hip trying to—“ 

“Would you shut up! I’m not doing anything with him, there's nothing between us! Why do you gotta make everything I do a big giant gay joke?” Matthew stopped and turned to his brother angrily, his face probably red with the rage that filled it but none of this stopped Alfred in the least. 

“Dude, your whole life is just one big gay joke.” Alfred laughed, trying to put his hand on his brother’s shoulder but quickly having it thrown off, yet still continued to laugh it out. 

Matthew continued to rage away from his brother down the hallway not even paying attention to the fact that Alfred had fallen completely silent very suddenly. “I wish I would have never told you I was gay in the first place! You’ve been nothing but a huge—“ Matthew began to rant out before Alfred’s worried voice cut him off. 

“Bro…” Matthew turned around once again to face his brother but ended up facing two people as well, one, of course, was a nervous faced Alfred holding a forced smile across his face at his brother, the other, for fucks sake, had to be a rather shocked Mr. Beilschmidt who had managed to catch up with them. 

All of the color drained from Matthew’s face then, his teacher just found out, the teacher who he wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with at the moment. Almost wanting to cry Matthew fell completely silent, probably not even breathing at this point. How could this day get even worse? 

“Um, Matthew, you forgot your phone in my room…” Mr. Beilschmidt just barely was able to get out, holding the device out towards the shaken blond. 

Without saying any word of thanks or anything, Matthew quickly grabbed the phone off of the man and rushed out of the building, leaving both Mr. Beilschmidt and Alfred to stand in complete awkwardness. Matthew couldn't believe his life had managed to end in just one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to mention that Matthew is 18 in this but if it floats your boat to pretend he's 56 then, by all means, knock yourself out.


End file.
